Persh
Persh is the elder of Resi Nui and a Turaga of Elasticity. Biography ''Fractured Persh was once an Ina-Matoran who served as the Hand for Såait, the elder of the Isle of Kush Nui, in Kerma Nui. Sapped Persh then became one of only two remaining survivors of a nine-member Toa Team from the Isle of Kush Nui, known as the Toa Resi. Sometime after the initial Fall of Āpep, one by one Persh's teammates began to turn up dead. Persh himself was badly wounded and placed into Stasis, presumably by the perpetrator. There he remained for aeons until finally being freed from his prison. At that point the Toa of Elasticity discovered that another one of his former teammates, Ţeţ, the Toa Resi of Energy, also survived the attacks so many millennia earlier. Following his release, Persh tracked his old friend through countless domes on a mission to uncover the truth behind what really happened to their fallen brethren and he believed that Ţeţ may have been the sole keeper of this information. Eventually intelligence informed Persh that Ţeţ planned to return to the Dome of Kemet Nui where an imminent confrontation between the two was likely unavoidable, but whether or not their reunion was joyous, remains to be told. Unavenged Stealing One day Turaga Persh awoke, just as he always had ever since settling on the Isle of Resi Nui and was greeted by his Ga-Matoran aid, Kanna. She gave him a weekly status report, and one of the items on the report was about an unexpected shipment to the Crystal Mines, the main economic installation on the Isle of Resi Nui. His curiosity piqued, Persh traveled to the mines and met with Crendas, the Mining Captain. Crendas explained the details of the shipment, however, Persh insisted upon seeing the shipment for himself. Crendas obliged, and took the Turaga into the tunnels. While they are below the surface, however, the tunnel they were in collapsed. Crendas was swept back up to the surface by a mob of fleeing miners, meanwhile Persh was knocked unconscious and saved by Makuta Terraius, who was the cause of the mine bump. Terraius hands the unconscious Persh over to Artorius, who claims he must "''inform" the leader of Resi Nui of something. Abilities & Traits Persh was once the Toa Resi of Elasticity. His uncanny control over this Elemental Power allowed him to create, control, and absorb Rubber at will. Furthermore, he could maintain, with minor effort, an incredibly stretchy and flexible, Rubber-like body that was highly resistant to harm. Among other things he was capable of squeezing through narrow cracks or crevices and had the ability to elongate himself to several times his own body length in the blink of an eye in order to climb over or reach various obstacles. Persh was pliant enough to withstand and snap back from even the heaviest of blows and he could stretch around the sharpest of edges without incurring harm. He was also very lanky and at times rather clumsy, which could make navigating difficult terrain rather laborious for him. However, in battle, Persh was ruthless, relying upon his elemental powers, while sporting a mastery of most all ranged weapons. Mask & Tools Toa Persh utilized a pair of razor-sharp Javelins. His Kanohi Uhi, Great Mask of Sensory Deprivation heavily augmented his tactical genius by providing him with the ability to temporarily deprive a specific target of its' senses, such as sight, hearing, feeling, etc., thus allowing Persh to strike often unopposed, or to gain a more tactical position. As a Turaga, Persh carries a Javelin Staff as his Badge of Office and wears the Kanohi Uhi, the Noble Mask of Sensory Deprivation, which allows him to temporarily deprive a specific target of one of its' senses, such as sight, hearing, feeling, etc., but not more than one at a time, for as long as he concentrates. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. members Toa_Ausar & Tohunga Tahnok. *Persh's Toa Form is based off of a PBZP of BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Tohunga Tahnok. Appearances *''Fractured'' *''Sapped'' *''Unavenged'' *''Stealing'' Category:Matoran Category:Ina-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Uhi Wearers Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Tohunga Tahnok